


【丞紬】10%

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 婚前焦虑我也很关注有没有人因为刮胡子进监狱
Relationships: 丞紬
Kudos: 1





	【丞紬】10%

“我有一位客户，开Lotus，去年刚买了一片海滩，正计划投资火星移民项目，女儿移居加拿大，儿子在北美念书。他呢，结婚十九年，因为家暴妻子被起诉警告拘禁四十七次，第三次的时候被强制签署离婚协议，离婚后独居几年，有过伴侣，但总忍不住找上前妻的家门，有时候只是站一会儿，有时候就在前妻家里住下，住一周，又打，又离开。几年后，两人重新回到以前的房子，住在一起，没分开过，也没再结婚。”  
水川抱着咖啡杯，问道：“家暴呢？还继续吗？”  
金子笑笑：“继续啊，不然后面那几十次怎么来的。”  
水川咋舌，感叹道：“爱啊......”  
一旁的森岛接话说：“妻子是为了钱吗？是为了钱吧，不然是受虐倾向吗，那应该请她来找我们才对。”  
金子说：“妻子也是财力雄厚哦。”  
水川抢着说：“那就是为了爱吧。”  
“那位客户也是这样说的，他觉得是爱，爱让他发狂，让他反复。他觉得他是钟情的，他不明白为什么要离婚，但他很坦然地接受了这个现实，并认为没有了婚姻，他依然和妻子在一起，这是对他的爱的认可。他是胜利者。”  
“但他避而不谈家暴的事情对吗？”森岛拉开椅子坐下来，她很少参与咖啡间的对话，今天算是例外，也许是因为暴雨的缘故，客户很少，整个工作室都很清闲。  
金子点头：“有意回避，他认为家暴和每天用剃须刀刮脸一样，是一件日常生活中的小事。”  
“遗憾的是我还没有听过有人因为刮胡子被逮捕，”森岛耸耸肩膀，“所以他为什么来咨询？”  
“他上周把妻子打进医院了，花瓶碎片插进脖子，要做手术，但他不是亲属，没有资格在手术单上签字，”金子说，“手术当然毫无悬念地进行，但他感到困惑，他质疑婚姻的仪式感，他觉得婚姻的社会性质亵渎了他和妻子的关系。”  
“爱吧，都说是爱了。”水川说。  
森岛摇头：“成家的工具，逃避责任的借口，‘婚姻’好无辜。”  
金子摊手：“这就不知道了，我本质是不婚主义者。”  
她看到我，抬高音量：“所以我建议他转永野前辈啊，说实话每次交流我都很想打他诶。”  
我放好文件，说：“你可是专业咨询师，打人记得先摘工卡。”  
大家都笑起来，水川说：“对了，前辈，上午传您的客户信息有看吗？预约是今天下午，雨这么大也不知道会不会推掉，目前还没收到信息，如果取消掉，前辈现在就可以收工了。”  
我晃了晃手中的平板：“收到邮件了，没取消，所以麻烦送两杯咖啡进来。”  
“不要欺负新人啊前辈，”金子说，“明明自己就可以拿进去！”

我端着咖啡和甜点推开工作间的门，沙发上的年轻男人站起来，问：“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用。”我坐到桌子后面，并请他坐到对面，把咖啡杯推到他面前。  
他礼貌道谢，然后笑着说：“我也会这样。”  
他指了指我用来当托盘的平板电脑，我把电脑支起来，看了看他，说：“有点意外。”  
“以前不会，后来去国外，一开始租住的房子太小了，忙起来就不讲究。”  
我调好了房间的温湿度，打开桌面文件，朝他伸出手：“你好，月冈先生，很高兴我们能有共同点。”  
他同我握手，然后小声说：“虽然换了房子就买了新的托盘。”  
我笑笑：“之前一直在国外吗？”  
“嗯，”月冈喝了口咖啡，看起来他并不太习惯这种口味，“在加拿大一所高校教日本史。”  
“很辛苦吧。”  
“最初那段时间是很不容易，后来慢慢就好了。”  
“最近才回国吗？”  
月冈的笑敛了一点，眼睛垂下去看咖啡杯：“回来了一段时间了。”  
他仍旧没有抬眼，我想了想，问道：“不习惯？”  
月冈没说话，我给他台阶下：“久居国外的人回国后大多都很难找回以前的生活状态，虽然看起来慢吞吞的，但这个国家确实变化很大。”  
“倒不是完全是这样，”月冈稍微放松了些，靠到椅背上，眼睛看着我身后的窗，想了想，解释道，“决定回国时并没有想要刻意回忆从前的生活方式，不如说，一开始就知道自己会面对完全不一样的生活。”  
我说：“恕我冒昧，我觉得您并不像是对尝试未知事物抱有热情的人。”  
“是，很多人这样说，说我偏于保守，”月冈并不介意，“我们似乎年纪相仿，称呼上随意一些就好。”  
我点头：“回国之前，你有做好准备吗？”  
月冈愣了愣，说：“我以为你会问原因。”  
他垂下头：“没有，其实一直没有，我以为我可以处理得很好。”  
“所以我们见面了？”  
我滑动鼠标，文档跳到倒数第三栏，在过去的三个月里，月冈有中度焦虑症状，并有服药史。  
“我谨遵医嘱。”  
他说这话时很认真，有种学者独有的纯净，让人很想摸摸他的头。他小时候应该是很听话的学生，制服永远整整齐齐那一类。  
月冈说：“服药没有好转，医生说，也许我应该试着找人聊聊。”  
“有找到焦虑源吗？”  
月冈露出有些烦躁的表情，皱着眉，又很无措：“很多……环境变化，家人，工作……嗯、他……”  
他突然安静下来，然后看着我，说：“我要结婚了。”  
脑子里突然响起之前茶水间的谈话，我端起杯子喝了口水，说：“回国原因？”  
“嗯，”他把手贴到后颈，“是和一个人的约定。”  
“介意继续说吗？”  
他摇头：“很无趣的故事。我和他很小就认识了，住得近，年龄也相仿，上同一所小学，中学，后来一起进入高中，虽然大学去了不同的地方，但回家的时候还是能见面。”  
“青梅竹马？”  
月冈摸了摸耳朵，说：“大家都那样说，我自己……没什么感觉。”  
我说：“确实会有这种情况，习以为常的事物在别人看来却很特别。”  
“但他对我而言，很特别，”随后他又摇头，陷入了一种颓丧，“也许。”  
“不确定？”  
月冈犹豫了一下，说：“上大学之前是确定的。他是那种很……单纯的人，说话做事都很直接，总体来说，EQ值偏低。中学的时候男生都开始长个子，他踢球，爱动，很招人喜欢，女孩子给他送水，他不懂其中的别有心意，接过水，然后从袋子里翻出硬币付给对方。”  
我笑了声，迅速将脑海中月冈恋人的形象转换为男性。  
“他不怎么爱笑，一副难以接近的样子，女孩子们不敢找他说话，就写情书，告白信，装进漂亮的信封，胆大的就放到他课桌里，但大多数都会找我，让我转交。  
“起初我老老实实地，收一封就转一封，他没什么反应，也不见给出什么回应，用现在的话来说，就叫‘冷处理’吧，其实他就是不上心，忘了。后来我就攒一攒再一起给他，有意无意，总是要挑他刚踢完球，或者忙着做什么事的时候给，等他皱着眉把信封放到书桌上，然后问我，要不要一起去吃街角的玉子烧。  
“我没有办法拒绝玉子烧，也没有办法拒绝他。”  
“有意无意。”我重复这个词。  
“见笑了，小孩子的心很窄吧，”月冈喝了口咖啡，“听说我小时候对鸡蛋过敏，有些严重，接受过很长一段时间的脱敏治疗，后来就彻底爱上了鸡蛋这种食物。费过心神的，得来不易的似乎就更珍贵。从转交情书开始，我变得很容易紧张，女孩子们会说‘真羡慕月冈啊，可以和高远那么亲近’，我胆战心惊地接受她们的艳羡，转过头却深陷不安。我没有想过跟他告白，那时候甚至不确定自己是喜欢他，还是单纯占有欲作祟。前前后后，动过不少小心思，好在他这方面迟钝些，看不出来……应该没看出来吧。”  
他似乎也意识到自己的言语表露出太多的不自信和不确定，有些腼腆地笑笑，继续说：“上大学之前有想过和他摊牌。毕业旅行我们去了海边，海、风、细沙，都很好。有一天晚上，我们去海滩散步，海水涨涨落落，我在沙里捡到一个玻璃瓶，里面有一张心愿纸，上面写着‘祝你幸福’。我跟他说这种漂流瓶游戏很灵，我也想玩，他皱着眉头说会污染海水，但最后还是同意了。我身上没有纸笔，从钱包里找出一张食店的积分券放进瓶子扔了出去。”  
我很少听人讲这种，因此还算兴趣盎然，问道：“然后？”  
“然后他脱掉鞋，游过去把瓶子捡了回来，接着拉我去了附近的食店吃玉子烧。”  
我若有所思：“这么灵，下次我也试一试扔许愿瓶。”  
月冈笑了笑，说：“我那时想的是，早知道，就该写‘做我男朋友’。”  
“没说吗？”  
“没有。”月冈说，“玉子烧太好吃了，太开心，完全忘记说出口。”  
我煞有介事地点头：“所以都怪玉子烧。”  
月冈忍不住笑，说：“对，都怪玉子烧。”  
我给他续了咖啡，问道：“后来也没说吗？”  
“后来啊，后来就上大学了，”月冈嘴角还挂着笑，但视线又落到了咖啡杯上，“我们大学不同校，也不同专业，一年级的时候聊得多些，还不怎么感觉得到分开，好像还和之前一样。慢慢地，各自都忙了起来，虽然也常常联系，但说不了几句话就难以为继。你知道那种聊完话题后沉默的空白吗，只能听到对方的呼吸声，真是……难堪。  
“那时候就后悔，偶尔也会害怕，害怕变疏远，变陌生。不是有人把人生比作一趟列车吗？说不断有人到站，腾出空位，然后会有新的人走进来。但我不希望他离开，所以就算聊天沉默的时间越来越长，仍然坚持和他保持联络。大二的时候，有一次打电话过去，是一个女生接的，后来才知道他恋爱了。”  
“生气了？”  
“我回老家的时候听到大人们聊天才知道的，大人们都觉得稀松平常，说说笑笑的，在那种氛围下，我自己的感受倒变得很模糊。”  
“恋家的人情绪上的独立性通常会显得弱一些，”我在纸上画了一个简单的记号，“从那时候起开始有变化了对吗？”  
“变化主要在我自己身上，他没什么，”月冈勉强扯了扯嘴角，“放假我们回老家，和以前一样，几乎整天待在一起，早上被他拉去跑步，然后去图书馆做作业，中午回家吃饭，睡一觉，下午去踢球，有时候去食店或者书店。我以为恋爱会占据他更多时间，但实际上并没有，他很少主动和他的女朋友联络，打电话也不会顾忌我，我听到他提过很多次我的名字。”  
“很怪异吗？”  
月冈点头：“嗯，有莫名其妙的负罪感，毕竟我……心怀不轨。”  
我被他的话逗乐了：“月冈老师，措辞未免过于严重。”  
月冈抬起头看我，说：“我是真的有想过把他摁到床上。”  
这倒出乎我的意料，随后他说：“但我不想让他成为一段关系的背叛者，而且我也摁不住他，除非给他下药。”  
“真的那样做了的话，就会是不一样的故事了。”我其实觉得月冈是大胆的，只是因为太在意，所以才会畏手畏脚，瞻前顾后。  
“嗯，升大三后我们就更少见面，他换了两三个女朋友，都不长久，这都是我听说的，他从没和我提过。很奇怪对吧，一般兄弟朋友之间都会聊到这些的，但他从来没有跟我说过。”  
“没想过原因吗？”  
“没有，他不提，我也不想问。”  
我想起话题的开端，问道：“那个约定是怎么回事？”  
“他毕业就工作，我继续升学，两年后申请到国外深造的机会。出国前我回了一趟老家，我家养了一只狗，叫扎比，已经很老很老了，身上的毛都变得稀稀拉拉，走路也不行，大多数时间都卧在软垫上。我走到它面前，它还和以前一样想来扑我，但已经没有办法完成那样的动作。半个月后，它就走了。  
“家里人在院子里给扎比种了一棵树，从宠物墓园回来已经是晚上，我突然很想给他打电话，也那么做了。电话接通，我没跟他讲扎比去世，只是随便说了很多。他应该还在加班，声音很低，很累。疲累好像会传染，我突然也觉得很精神不济，于是就问出了口，问他谈恋爱顺不顺利。他说他没有恋爱，一个人过了很久了。  
“那一瞬间我的感觉，就像吞了一块涩口的梨。  
“然后我就开玩笑地说，我要出国了，可能很久见不上面，让他抓紧时间恋爱结婚，要是十年后还没着落，下半辈子不如和我将就过。他说好。”  
我说：“怎么就认定先放下的那个人不会是你自己呢？”  
月冈怔了一下，低下头说：“我是给他压力了吗。”  
我想了想，说：“如果他在意，那就会是一种压力。”  
“我不是一个习惯回避困难的人，但在这件事上，却做了逃兵，”月冈说，“在国外的十年，我学会独自生活，结交新的朋友，也尝试爱别人或者接受别人的爱意，但一提到他，就手忙脚乱，像做错事一样不知所措。我所有的恋爱都不长久，他们说，爱我就像爱一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩，得不到同等的回应。爱是需要回应的。”  
“你不是也在等一个回应吗？”  
月冈说：“是。去年圣诞，他给我打越洋电话，说十年了，问我说过的话还作不作数。”  
我们都笑了，月冈脸有点红：“我说作数，所以处理好工作方面的事，年初我就回了国。”  
“他来机场接我，样子没多大变化，我们简单地拥抱，然后取车去我暂时落脚的酒店。他依旧讷于言辞，我也找不出什么话说，十年真的太长了。”  
“什么时候开始发现自己有焦虑的症状？”  
“回国后不久，”月冈的情绪明显变得和之前不一样，他把手放到桌子下面，咖啡也不碰了，“回了一趟老家，然后回来准备新工作，联系租房，整天都很忙，好像回到刚去国外的时候。我拒绝了他帮忙的提议，也拒绝了很多邀约。”  
“你躲着他。”  
月冈承认了，说：“我不知道怎么面对他。习惯了以朋友、家人的身份站在他旁边，突然要变成恋人，好陌生。”  
我问道：“他呢？他没感觉？”  
“有吧，”月冈说，“有一次吃完饭，他走路送我回住所，分开的时候突然说希望能住一起，因为每次这种时候都感觉第二天可能不会再见面。”  
“后来呢？”  
“住到一起了。”  
我点点头：“怎么提到结婚的？”  
“可能我们都比较传统吧，想到要一起生活，就想到婚姻，成家什么的。”月冈捧着杯子喝咖啡，我注意到他中指上的戒指，问道，“订婚戒指？”  
月冈戴戒指的手缩了缩，有点不好意思，说：“之前他来接我下课，我们在外面吃晚餐，餐厅有人求婚，吃完饭路过珠宝店的时候他说去看一看，就买了一只。”  
我说：“对比之下，似乎不太浪漫。”  
“浪漫这个词，他大概一辈子都学不会的。”  
“焦虑的症状呢？”  
月冈说：“时好时坏。他对我好一点，情况就坏一点。”  
我看着他，微笑。  
“他越对我好，越迁就我，我就越不安。”  
“有关他，你说了婚姻，生活，但你很少提到爱，”我更正说法，“几乎不提。”  
“词典上爱的解释很简单，可真要说起来，又很难定义，”月冈说，“我以前分不清是喜欢还是占有欲，现在分不清是爱情还是习惯。”  
我把金子客户的故事讲给他听，月冈听完，觉得很不可思议。我说：“爱没有对错之分，你可以自信一点。”  
月冈摇头：“我是一个无趣且资质平平的人，从小到大，无论是念书还是工作，都普普通通。我知道，他一定会结识比我更优秀，更有趣的人，也毫不怀疑我们终有一天会变疏远。可是人生有好多事即使渴求、努力也无法改变，我只能尽我所能做一个乖孩子，一个听话的学生，一个稳妥可靠的朋友，一个不出大错的同事。但他是家人、同事、朋友之外的存在，我不知道应该做到什么地步。  
“我希望他平安顺遂地生活，帮助他，支持他，保护他，也想要陪在他身边，给他我所拥有的一切。这姑且也算一种表达爱意的方式吧。  
“可是你知道，三十岁之后，一个男人能给另一个男人的东西，就不多了。  
窗外的雨下小了，我起身把窗打开，把潮湿清洁的空气换进室内。  
月冈看着窗，很平静地说：“我们住在一起，彼此迁就、习惯，但其实如果不是我也不会有太大改变。他对你好，但他对很多人都那样，尊重、平淡。所以我会想，是不是我束缚了他。也许，也许没有那个约定，他就会爱另一个人，会做一个木讷但可靠的丈夫、父亲，成为一个家庭的支撑。”  
我撑着椅子扶手：“父亲。”  
“对，”月冈扣紧了左手戴着戒指的指根，“对，起码这点，我不能做到。”  
“你觉得他在乎？”  
月冈摇头：“不知道，我不想问。”  
“也许他不在乎。”  
月冈抬起头看了我一眼，有点动摇，随后又垂眼看着桌面：“可是人是会越来越脆弱的。”  
我不想让气氛变得太压抑，于是说：“如果你指关节和骨头，我完全赞同。”  
月冈轻笑了声：“我只是希望他的人生能尽可能完满。”  
我在纸上画线，画树枝，然后再描其中一根树枝的生长路径。我对月冈说：“你看，人的一生只能走出一条路，注定要放弃很多东西。如果成全和给予是你表达爱意的方式，那你也许过于贪心了，人在选择这件事上，放弃的东西总是比得到的东西多。”  
月冈没有说话。  
过了很久，他抬起头，说：“我们是不是聊了很久了。”  
我看了看表：“差不多两次咨询的时长。”  
“抱歉。”  
我摇头：“该说抱歉的是我，从专业咨询的角度，我不认为我有为你提供理想的帮助。”  
月冈的面部表情放松了些，起身和我握手，说：“那我们算扯平。但依然很感谢你。”  
我把纸笔都收起来，关掉电脑。雨还没停，我留意到走廊外伞架上湿透的伞，对月冈说：“你开车来的吗？要不要捎你一程？”  
“附加服务吗？”  
我关上门，说：“不，我下班了，只是友情帮助。”  
他点头，我们一起去车库，路上随意聊天，他问了一些关于我的私人问题，但很有分寸，不到冒犯隐私的程度。诚如他所言，他在扮演社会性角色方面已经足够游刃有余，而他所有的笨拙、稚嫩大概都只给了一个人。  
我把他送到公寓楼下，对他说：“试着大胆一些吧，就像之前把许愿瓶扔进大海，和他订下十年之约，即使毫无准备也甘愿回到他身边一样；你看，他捡回了瓶子，等了你十年，如期赴约，在你以为的独角戏里，处处都有他的身影，接纳你的莽撞和试探。爱的确很难定义，但爱一定不止一种定义，别让爱束缚自己。”  
月冈松安全带的手停住，过了一会儿，他拉开车门下车，隔着半阖的车窗，小声说：“好。”  
他又说：“多谢。”  
我摆了摆手，合上车窗。

“记得我之前提到那位客户吗？”金子把咖啡杯放到桌上，拉开椅子坐下来。  
森岛说：“记得，他提高了我对社会新闻的关注度，我现在每天都在看有没有人因为刮胡子进监狱。”  
“不要太刻薄啦，”金子说，“他和妻子复婚了。”  
“是什么让他放下胜利者的姿态？”  
“因为他的妻子被诊断出晚期癌症。面对有限的生命，爱和婚姻都很无力吧。“  
水川小声说：“爱和婚姻又不是为了延续生命才存在的。”  
我把杯子放到咖啡机下，等咖啡的时候，手机弹出新邮件提示，我点开信箱，附件是一张婚礼卡片，背面并排印着两个名字——  
月冈紬  
高远丞


End file.
